christine with the right guy
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: what if Roul was not the one she choose what if the phantom was the one what would happen this is a short story on how i think the phantom and christine would have ended up I do not own any of theses characters they are andrew loyd webbers


A lot of people think that Christine should have ended up with the phantom I am one of those people here is how the story would have ended had Christine not have sung with Roul and choose the phantom in stead

'That both threaten and adore" oh Roul I cant let him go I just cant "yes dear yes you can you must your mine now" just then the phantom swoops down "yours all yours how dare you how darehow dare you come invade her life leave this place and never return" "you can not make me I wont let her go and you will never get her come Christine we must go now and leave this world behind us" Roul starts to grab Christine but the phantom is too quick and slams Roul to the ground "I said leave now before you get hurt" says the phantom as he starts to laugh he then turns to Christine and says ' do you want this brat or me your angelle of music your guide your guardian" the phantom starts to sing_ "angelle of music don't deny me come to your strange angle"_ Christine looks back to the phantom and then at Roul I choose the ph…. Phantom" "my Christine oh Christine" the phantom goes to hold her and lead her away Raoul is still on the ground hurt and upset but soon gets uup I p "I swear I will never forget you Christine" he then leaves and goes back to his home never to be seen again as the phantom leads Christine through the doors he starts to sing to her "_say you'll share with me one love one lifetime lead me save me from my solitude share each day with me each night each morning anywhere you go let me go too Christine that's all I ask of you'' _ then Christine starts to sing "_say you'll love me every waking moment say you'll share with me one love one lifetime phantom that's all I ask of you" _ the phantom and Christine kiss and both go down into the lair where they sleep in the bed".

***The next day***

'Christine wake up' no reply the phantom looks around "hmm how shall I get her up' he then gets an idea and goes to grab his music sheet from the table he takes it into the room and starts the song _* sing once again with me our strange duet my power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind the phanANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE INSIDE YOUR MIND" _that should do it says the phantom soon after Christine rushes out of bed scared the phantom holds her saying he is sorry he had to get her up and he knew of no other way "its not that its just poor meg and Roul" the phantom hated Roul more than anything and would have loved to dispose of him if he could but since he did not he had to live with that name and person for a while the hardest part was that he wanted so badly to rid Christine of his memory but he knew he could not all he could do was comfort her and that was what he was doing now how he could ever help her rid herself of Roul was a mystery he didn't know how to solve "Christine I wish I could rid you of this awful memory but since I can not I will try and help you forget him he is nothing to you, I know and you know you were made of finer stuff that he couldn't understand and wouldn't he wanted your singing to be unheard but it was wrong that voice needed to be heard and I was the one who heard it the most I fell in love with you Christine and I wont let anything hurt you" Christine looked up to see the phantoms eyes so green and powerful yet so full of joy and misery of his past life "it is true he tried to ensnare my voice but as did you but you helped he did not you taught me darkness and music that I never knew before and didn't think existed to that I thank you phantom the phantom looked around the room taking in the view and admiring the beauty that was before him " you have me now and that's all that matters and you shall sing and be known worldwide as the best soprano voice and I shall teach more than what you know now you shall have the guide you deserve and the man that you love" Christine looked around and saw that she was wanted she saw the phantom that loved her and that she knew who would protect her it was time to let the phantom claim her and let him love her as she loved him it was time to claim her rightful man and she was going to "phantom I am yours my voice is yours I give myself to you forever ti ll death do us part" she leans up to kiss the phantom and they kiss for a long time till she pulls away and says "I love you Erick" the phantom didn't care how she knew his name and how she found out, the only way was madam Giry but that was fine since she probably was told of his past and that was fine with him he loved Christine and would shout it to the world if he wanted to " Christine we will take a carriage ride I will get my black horse and we will go at dawn before the sunsets" .

***8 hrs after***

The phantom was just hooking his horse to the buggy when Christine steps out he turns and admires her she is wearing a white dress with her hair pulled up the rose that the phantom gave her was in her left hand and the smell of her perfume was on her she was a sight to see and the phantom saw her all " wow Christine" he said "you look amazing I have never seen so much beauty" "thank you phantom you look good" she didn't want to say he looked amazing with his white mask the black silk hair his black cape and clothes he looked more than amazing he looked extravagant but she would just say ' I mean thank you phantom you look handsome'looked extravagant to say he was b ut g ood was an ok thing to say he was handsome and that's all that needed to be said " you look better than good you look very handsome" "that's better" she thought she jumped up onto the buggy in the front seat and sat down the phantom did the same as he did and his cape almost hit Christine but she didn't care she loved his cape and she loved him "ready" said the phantom "ready" said Christine "lets go " says the phantom as he slaps the reigns together to get histhe horse to move.

***After 2 hour**

The phantom started to sing to Christine "at last our feelings bare beneath a moonless sky" The phantom starts to take Christine's hand "my angle I cant go on knowing that someone might take you away from me Christine will you marry me" the phantom held up the rose that Christine sat beside her only this time it had a ring on it Christine was already nodding yes " yes phantom oh yes I will marry you Erick I will marry you" The phantom was very happy "oh Christine you have made me the happiest man in the world I thank you" the two rode back to the phantoms lair and there they had there first love and when it was done the phantom pushed Christine's brown hair from her face and kissed her when they finally pulled away the phantom got up and started getting dressed his mask was still on because he was afraid that if she saw his face she wouldn't love him anymore after he was dressed he went into the other room to let Christine get dressed. He went up to his desk with the music on it and started the song Don Juan triumphant on his organ soon after Christine came down the steps dressed in a white dress that the phantom had picked out for Christine she was holding his black cape as she walked up to him she held the black cape out for him to put on so he stood up and let her put it on for him when the cape was on she started massaging his shoulders feeling the strength they had and the tension from all those years Christine thought to herself "this poor lost soul looking for someone to hold and he is so tense and very strong" when she was done she sat next to him and started singing the song that he wrote the phantom soon joined her and they sang till evening "Christine we shall have to eat I shall get you some food I will be back" the phantom got in his boat and soon was out of sight Christine waited for him to come back and when he did he had lots of food and drinks "would you mind helping me Christine" Christine ran to help him and when everything was put away the phantom told Christine to wait in there room and that he had a surprise for her but she couldn't come out until he said, so when Christine was gone the phantom started his surprise he first got out the red wine then he got out the candles he lit them and set them on the table then he poured the wine into 2 glasses then set the food down and from a secrete area that he had he grabbed 1 rose and tied a ribbon around it when it was done he then said "ok Christine its ready" when she stepped out she saw what he did and was amazed the phantom was holding out a rose and her chair for her to sit down he then said to her "your dinner awaits madam" Christine sat down and then the phantom "its so beautiful Erick thank you" said Christine "only the best for you Christine" said the phantom and the two enjoyed there dinner talked for a while and then went to sleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The phantom soon awoke with Christine by his side he sat up very gently and got out of the bed very quietly because he didn't want to wake Christine. He then left to go get something leaving a note that said

Dear Angel,

Do not be alarmed your Erick just went out to get

Something I shall be back in the evening please don't worry

And to pass time I left you some music so you can practice singing and there is plenty of food fit for a king and his queen that you can eat I shall return soon.

Sincerely

Phantom (Erick)

The phantom then sat the note on the table by Christine kissed her on the forehead and then left. After the phantom left Christine soon awoke a few minutes after that scared that Erick was not at her side but she soon noticed the note and read it. After she read the note she saw the music that he left her Don Juan triumphant, Angel of music, and Think of me but the last piece had a note with it

Dear Angel,

When you sing this song please think of me my dear

Sincerely, your angel

Christine sat down and started the songs soon she got tired and hungry and had some food after that she went to sleep it was a couple of hrs after that the phantom returned he had what he needed and sat it in the secret pocket careful not to crush the roses. He then went looking for Christine seeing that she was asleep he started to sing to her " Nighttime sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon there defenses, slowly gently night unfurls its splendor grasp it sense it tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night close your eyes and surrender to your darkess dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before close your eyes let your spirit start to sour and you'll live as you've never lived before softly deftly music shall caress you hear it feel it secretly possess you open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you can not fight the darkness of the music of the night let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of the life you new before let your soul take you wear you long to be only then can you belong to me floating falling sweet intoxication touch me trust me savor each sensation let the dream begin let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write the power of the music of the night you alone can make my song take flight help me make the music of the night" "goodnight my Angel"

After singing his song he laid down next to Christine and stroked her beautiful hair he watched her while she slept and then she awoke when she saw the phantom laying next to her she was very happy and kissed him for a long time when they finally pulled away the phantom then said "My Angel I was only gone for a couple hours please calm down" Christine kept hugging the phantom it wasn't because he was gone that made her kiss him and hug him it was a dream that he was dead that made her kiss him and hug him "oh Erick it was a dream I thought you were dead but oh what a horrible dream I had" the phantom held her hands then said " I am here do not fear the Angel is by your side" they held each other for a moment then both got up out of bed and walked out to were the organ was there they saw a note it was for Christine they both looked at each other "Christine I did not send you this what fool did" Christine shrugged she didn't know so she grabbed the letter and opened as she was opening it the phantom looked over her shoulder here is what the note said

Little Loti,

I have had so many good times with you as children fetching your red scarf from the sea me soaking wet but those days are over now I hope your Angel of music takes care of you and protects you by the time you read this letter I will be dead and soon after it will be published in the Paris times I love you Loti and I always will.

Sincerely

Roul,

Once Christine was done reading the letter aloud the phantom was angry how dare he do this to her! Who did he think he was! Hurting my angel! Dam him! Why should we feel sorry for him why should I feel sorry for him! Why that insolent fool! The phantom thought, then he said calmly "well my dear what shall we do" Christine went to the phantom held him and said, "we must wait" The next day the paper said Viscount Roul Pronounced Dead.

So that was it the phantom got Christine, roul was dead and soon the phantom and Christine were to expect a child that is the story of the phantom of the opera my way Christine with the right guy the other one out of the picture and a wonderful little boy named Gustav on the way there lives couldn't get much better Could they?

**s***

**WILL THIS STORY CONTINUE? **

**YES OR NO? HMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Phantom (Gerard, Christopher, James, Butler)**

**Christine (Emmy rossum)**

**Roul (Patrick Wilson)**

**Note; From THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY:**

**This story was an added part to the phantom of the opera the way the creator wanted it. In the real 2004 movie this is not what happened so if you read this please note that the real story is in the movie not in this story the story that was created was for the creator who wanted It this way **

**(This story, and the 2004 movie is not a true story the only thing that is true is the opera houses, and places.) I do not own an characters from this story there all Andrew loyd Webbers and the acters who play the characters are just that **


End file.
